Mózg
Mózg - pasożyt, którego celem było zniszczenie Fabryki Bohaterów. Atak ich całej grupy stanowi fabułę serii klocków LEGO Hero Factory z 2013 r. Charakterystyka thumb|right|150 px Pasożyty swoim wyglądem przypominały skrzyżowanie ludzkiego mózgu ze skorpionem. Miały czerwone ślepia i kolce na grzbiecie. W pyszczkach miały ostre ząbki. Trzy pary odnóży pozwalały im sprawnie się poruszać i skakać. Ich ogon był elastyczny i chwytny. Ich skóra była trująca. Miały różne kolory: ciemnoniebieski, ciemnozielony, czarny, jasnoniebieski, jasnozielony, niebiesko-zielony, pomarańczowy lub żółty. Podstawową umiejętnością Mózgów było przejmowanie kontroli nad umysłami innych istot. W tym celu musiały połączyć się z głową swojej ofiary. Gdy już to zrobiły, mogły nie tylko sterować swoim nosicielem, ale otrzymywały też dostęp do całej jego wiedzy. W przypadku, gdy ofiara miała niski iloraz inteligencji, pasożyty zmieniały je fizycznie w tzw. bestie. Aby pozbyć się pasożyta należało trafić go w jego kolce na grzbiecie, wtedy też nosiciel wracał do swojej poprzedniej formy. Inną umiejętnością Mózgów była zdolność do przetrwania w próżni kosmicznej. Pasożyty zorganizowane były w roje. Na czele każdego stał Mózg zwany Liderem Roju. Historia Powstanie thumb|right|200 px|Masowa produkcja pasożytów. Mózgi zostały stworzone przez nienawidzącego Fabrykę Bohaterów osobnika gdzieś w galaktyce. Kiedy były gotowe złoczyńca załadował je na statki kosmiczne i wysłał na planetę Makuhero. Na Makuhero thumb|left|200 px|Evo ścigany przez Aquagony. Tam uwolnione pasożyty przejęły kontrolę nad częścią miejscowych stworzeń, zmieniając je przy tym w agresywne bestie - Aquagony, Bruizery, Dragon Bolta, Frost Beasty, Ogrumy, Pyroxy i Scaroxy. Wszystkie one ruszyły na miasto Makuhero by dostać się do Wieży Montażowej i ją zniszczyć. Pomiędzy Bohaterami a mutantami wybuchła na ulicach miasta i pod nimi walka. W jej trakcie Mózgom udało się przejąć kontrolę nad Makiem Surge'em. Drużynie Alfa 1 udało się uwolnić przyjaciela oraz wszystkie zwierzęta. Ostateczna bitwa rozegrała się w podziemiach Fabryki, gdzie skryły się dziesiątki pasożytów. Na pokładzie Valianta W trakcie swojej podróży na planetę Makuhero, w wyniku burzy słonecznej, jeden ze statków z Mózgami oddzielił się od reszty. Jego ładunek dostał się na pokład fregaty Valiant, gdzie przejął kontrolę nad większością załogi. Pasożyty chciały rozbić statek w Makuhero City, jednak na miejscu pojawili się Bohaterowie z Drużyny Alfa 1. Po kilku nieudanych próbach udało im się pokonać Mózgi za pomocą wysokiej temperatury. Na Tranquis VII Jeszcze inna grupa Mózgów trafiła na planetę Tranquis VII. Tam przejęła kontrolę nad mieszkańcami jej stolicy. W celu zbadania sprawy na planetę udał się Jimi Stringer, ale i on padł ofiarą pasożytów. W jakiś czas później na Tranquis VII przybyli Dunkan Bulk i William Furno zaniepokojeni brakiem wieści od przyjaciela. Zaatakowali ich zainfekowani mieszkańcy i Stringer. Na pomoc Bohaterom przybył Karter ze swoimi robotami strażniczymi. Zabrał ich potem do tajnego laboratorium, gdzie razem z innym naukowcem, Dumacciem, pracował przy konstrukcji bardzo potężnej broni słonecznej. Mózgi, którym udało się przejąć kontrolę nad kilkoma robotami Kartera, trafiły tam za nimi. Wywiązała się kolejna walka, w trakcie, której Furno musiał stoczyć pojedynek ze Stringerem. W końcu jednak udało się oswobodzić Stringera od pasożyta i pokonać pozostałe. Równoległy Świat Cytadeli W Równoległym Świecie Cytadeli również powstały Mózgi, stało się to jednak w inny sposób. Tamtejsze pasożyty różniły się również nieco pod względem wyglądu: były większe, miały skrzydła, mogły czytać w myślach i strzelać promieniami mentalnymi. Udało im się przejąć kontrolę nad większością galaktyki. Kiedy dowiedziały się o przybyciu czterech Bohaterów z głównego wszechświata, postanowiły wykorzystać ich do przedostania się do niego. W tym celu udały się do Von Nebula City i zawarły porozumienie z tamtejszym Von Nebulą - w zamian za odczytanie myśli Stormera miał zbudować generator pozwalający pasożytom przejść do oryginalnego wymiaru. Złoczyńca jednak zdradził Mózgi i przeszedł na stronę Bohaterów. Wspólnymi siłami, przy użyciu zbudowanego przez Akiyamę Makuro urządzenia emitującego promienie beta, udało im się pokonać Mózgi, usypiając większość z nich. Filmy, w których występują * LEGO Hero Factory: Fabryka Bohaterów, w odcinku 10. pt. Atak Mózgów Gry, w których występują * Brain Attack Książki, w których występują * Secret Mission 3: Collision Course * Secret Mission 4: Robot Rampage * Secret Mission 5: Mirror World * Face Off: Makuro's Secret Guidebook Zestawy, w których występują thumb|right|200 px|Klockowa wersja Mózgu. Zabawkowa wersja Mózgu - klocek 11164 - występuje w różnych kolorach we wszystkich zestawach mutantów z Hero Factory w 2013 roku. Są półprzezroczyste i w większości elastyczne, wyjątek stanowią oczy oraz krzyżykowaty pin, które wykonane są z twardszego plastiku. Mózgi można znaleźć w zestawach: * 44001 Pyrox - przezroczysty żółty * 44003 Scarox - przezroczysty zielony * 44005 Bruizer - przezroczysty jasnopomarańczowy * 44007 Ogrum - przezroczysty jasnozielony * 44009 Dragon Bolt - ekskluzywny, niebiesko-zielony z białymi oczami Mózg, który może świecić w ciemności * 44011 Frost Beast - przezroczysty jasnoniebieski * 44013 Aquagon - przezroczysty niebieski * 40084 Paczka Akcesoriów - czarny Kategoria:Hero Factory (zwierzęta)